Swan
Swan is one of the heroes in Overwatch, he is a soldier who dedicates himself to finding his childhood friend Amélie Lacroix. However he ended up finding more trouble than he bargained for. Appearance Swan has an auburn fade, regular hairstyle with blue eyes. He has a large scar across the right side of his head and has a coin sized, tribal tattoo of a swan on the back of his neck. Swan wears a military green, khaki shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Swan also wears tan coloured cargo trousers that has a holstered knife and pistol and finally he wears black military boots. On his right forearm he has a medium sized, black tattoo of an outlined, winged fleur-de-lis that reaches his elbow. Personality Swan deeply cares about finding his childhood friend Amélie Lacroix and barely accepts the fact that Amélie has become a heartless assassin. He is determined and dedicated to his goals and hates being lied to or havi ng information withheld from him. Swan is also shown to have a dark sense of humor as well as a literal style of humor. Swan is shown to have a preference towards shotguns and is shown to have a distrust towards Omnics, bordering on outright racism. Swan is also a patriot of France and has some misgivings towards Overwatch, particularly Tracer and Ana who try to convince him to give up on pursuing Amélie since it is a personal mission of Overwatch to stop her and Talon. In his younger years, Swan was shown to be sadistic and arrogant towards his enemies. History Michel Caron was once an orphaned street urchin who learned to survive by breaking into the homes of wealthy families to steal food and money. When he was ten years old, he befriended Amélie Lacroix who caught him stealing food in the middle of the night. Rather than have him arrested she gave him some of her pocket money and food, remembering this act of kindness Michel started greeting her outside of school and they started a friendship. Years went by and Michel was finally taken off the streets and he received a scholarship from the Lacroix family, afterwards he joined the military services where he gained his fleur-de-lis tattoo. When Amélie disappeared and her husband was found dead, Michel searched far and wide for her but was forced to give up and accept that she had died. One year after getting a tattoo of a swan, Michel volunteered to be part of a squad of soldiers who were invading Château Guillard in order to capture the legendary assassin Widowmaker. Michel refused to believe that Widowmaker and Amélie were the same person but unfortunately found documents and emails that connected the two women together. The mission suddenly turned hostile as Widowmaker started individually killing each soldier from the squad, Michel called in an evacuation but realised that help wasn't going to arrive in time to save anyone. Realising that he was the sole survivor of the squad he fell to his knees, removed his helmet and closed his eyes in expectancy of the final shot. When Widowmaker took aim at the back of his head, she noticed his swan tattoo. Overwhelmed with memories of Gérard, her performance of swan lake and finally her torture at the hands of Moira, Widowmaker ended up shooting the right side of Michel's head which rendered him unconcious. Widowmaker soon left the Château and presumed that Michel had died. Afterwards Michel was evacuated and had finally awoke from his month long coma. When Michel awoke, he decided to find Widowmaker and find a way to save her from Talon, no matter the costs or time it takes to find her again. Weapon Swan wields an assault rifle. It has 25 rounds and does 5-15 points of damage. This weapon can do headshot damage and falloff damage. Abilities Passive Ability: '''Swan's passive ability is called '''Unbreakable, when Swan's health reaches 15 points or below he gains a 60% damage resistance until he finds a health pack or until he dies. '''Beacon: '''Swan creates a hologram of himself that can distract enemies. When enemies attack the hologram it makes them temporally visible to Swan's team for a few seconds. This lasts for 6 seconds and when the hologram fades, it does 40 points of electrical damage to targets within 4 meters. This takes 14 seconds to recharge. '''Time Bomb: '''Swan can lay a time bomb that detonates after 5 seconds. This does 80 points of damage to the target and takes 12 seconds to recharge. Ultimate: Spike trap Swan releases a hard light spike trap, this emerges from the ground and does 300 points of damage to enemies within 10 meters. Trivia *Swan's tattoos are from the Saints Row series. The neck tattoo is called Black Swan and the forearm tattoo is from Saints Row 4 and is called Saints Ascension. *Swan is actually the fasted hero in the roster but is aimed to be the hero with the weakest weapon. His abilities and ultimate make him a force to be reckoned with but Swan is best used as a hit and run hero who lures his enemies into traps. *Swan was originally planned to be the son of Widowmaker but the mathematics didn't do the plan any justice. He was instead planned to be her nephew but this felt boring due to two heroes already being the offspring of 2 of the original Overwatch team. Another reason was discomfort of depicting a family member being related to an overtly sexualised character. *Swan was named after a titular boss from Fallout 4. *Swan originally wielded a shotgun but it was changed to an assault rifle due to a shotgun being unsuitable for a hit and run character. *His respawn line "Well screw you too!", is a reference to Sword Art Online Abridged but the original line was "Well fuck you too!". Category:Candidates for deletion